Gerrick
Gerrick of Gonderick was a Dwarf living in the Stonekeep fortress during the New Age. He was once adventuring companions with Brian Devonhyre, Tha'aron Mendonshire, and Jessyka Bruinwald. Jessyka returned with Gerrick to Stonekeep following the conclusion of their adventures together. Gerrick went on to became the leader of the Dwarf clan living there after the former leader was lost during a mining expedition using the Dwarf drilling machine. Gerrick was world-weary and beleagured, communicating in a terse and businesslike tone. He wore steel-played leather boots, triple-treated leather with iridium-alloy plating, and protective goggles with polarized infrared lenses. The Quest for the World-Breaker Gerrick's digging team uncovered a piece of the ancient World-Breaker weapon that had been buried at some point near the end of the Old Age. Unaware of its significance, he sold the ancient artifact to Mirabel Miller in exchange for a chunk of diamondite. In the days after the World-Breaker was destroyed, Gerrick's drilling team discovered the tomb of the Ancient One while excavating deep in the Earth. The discovery was so significant that Gerrick ordered that the Dwarves dig it up immediately. The Curse of the Fate Shifter Shortly after the tomb's discovery, someone used an Elven talisman to free the Ancient One from his prison. Blaming the Elves, believing they had unleashed the demon to destroy the Dwarves, Gerrick made preparations to retaliate using the Giant, which was nearing completion. Gerrick's business relationship with Mirabel Miller continued; he trusted her enough to allow her to come and go from Stonekeep for trade purposes. Alternate Reality After Four began using the fate-shifter, he traveled back to the moment before Mirabel released the Ancient One from his tomb. In this new unfolding of events, while Four and Mirabel argued, Gerrick was afforded sufficient time to amass a contingent of warriors to respond to the violation of the tomb. Gerrick imprisoned Four and Mirabel in the Dwarf prison camp. Other than this comparatively minor detail, this alternate timeline unfolded more or less as it would have even without Four's interference: The alternate Gerrick found Mirabel's dropped talisman and still blamed the Elves for attempting to break the seal on the tomb. To this end, he orchestrated the activation of the Giant and prepared to march against the Elves of the Elvenwood. Mariposa and Arienne initiated a cessation of the fight, realizing that the Elves would be required to levitate the Giant into the sky in order to save the Earth. In the aftermath of the encounter, Gerrick ordered the unconscious Elves to be loaded onto the digger machine and transported back to the Elvenwood. He also offered Mariposa a set of custom diamondite armor as a token of his gratitude. When reality was fractured as a result of the fate-shifter's destruction, this facet of reality was incorporated into the new patchwork. Embarrassment of Riches In unctual year 3892, Mariposa requested help from the Dwarves to deal with the growing threat of Deorwynn Fletcher the sorceress. Gerrick was too busy to personally assist her, but he sent Jessyka Bruinwald in his stead to render assistance. The Veil of Souls Jessyka considered contacting Gerrick after she discovered someone digging holes near Stonekeep, but it turned out to be the landing site of the golem named Jenna after she had been launched by the Elf torsion thrower. Behind the Scenes Gerrick owes his origins to a tabletop role-playing campaign from the 1990's; he was originally created as a player-character by the author's sister. Gerrick was among those characters appropriated for use in the Butterfly Princess series. Category:Persons Category:Dwarves Category:Light Bringers Category:Leaders Category:Rulers